Blue Lakes And Grey Skies
by blackstarashes14
Summary: Katniss's Gymnastics team has just won the chapionship. They have also won a surpise summer trip. But Where? They also get to bring 5 more people over the age of fifteen.Who will go? Where will they go.Morden Day AU. Clove is Katniss's cousin. Gale does not love Katniss. Please Read!SOOO much better than sumary! Rated T for lauguage
1. Chapter 1

Blue Lakes And Grey Skies

AN:Hello this my first stroy. I hope you like you need to know stuff about me check out my ifno then k thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyting . Not hunger games . Not dugeons and dragons nor do i own any rights to the song Smile by:Avril Lavgine.. There ya go happy now? hmm R Ya?

Chapter 1: We Will Win This...I Hope.

Katniss greedily drinks the rest of the water from her steel bottle. She searches the entire staduim waiting for this to start."Oh God" she thought to herself, "Why can't i breathe? What if I fall?Does my leotard make look fat?" Different senerios ran through her head. A hand touched her shoulder Katniss jumped at the touch. She turned around to her spikey haired friend smirking at her.

"God! Johanna Dont sneak up on me like that!" Katniss shouted. Johanna Just laughed at her nervous friend.  
" Why are you so nervous Kat? You've got this routine down like Gale has secert Dungeon And Dragons meeting every sunday in his basement. Just as if on cue Gale pokes his head around the corner and squints at the two girls "What? I heard my name?" Johanna smiles sweetly at Gale which scares both Katniss and Gale."Nothing Gale , Just.. Katniss is nervous."Johanna says."I am not!" Katniss says but she knows she lying through her teeth. "ah come on Catnip, you gonna get first place for your routine, and hopefully Jo won't mess up on the balance beams." Jo sends Gale a nasty glare .

"Why dont you just go to your sport buddies so Kat and i can get ready you perv."Katniss looks shocked at Gale " YOU BROUGHT YOUR TEAMMATES!" Katniss had started randomly throughing things at Gale"YOU DUMBASS, WHY WOULD BRING THEM! god what if i mess up then they will tell the whole school, everyone will know im a total failur" Katniss had stoped throughing things at gale and started to mumble non-sense to herself driving Jo crazy. Jo grabbed her by the shoulders and shaked her vigoruously "GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF WOMAN!" Katniss stared at her with her wide grey eyes"What if I-" Johanna cut her off thought it would be best to leave now before Jo smacked him like last friday when he wouldn't get her a Sprite.

"No! No more what if's .You Katniss Everdeen will go out there do your dynamic routine, kick those snobby ass prep-girls , blow the judges fucking minds, show those dumbass jocks you are amazing fuckin awesome at gymnastics. then i shall swoop in on my balance beams for dessert. And me, you, Madge and Annie will win this ... I hope." Katniss slowly let her words sink in. She was right.

"Your so right im gonna fucking blow everyones mind i dont care what other people think and WE WILL WIN THIS!" Johanna grinned evily. "There's my Katniss". They finshed getting put her hair in her signiture braid. Jo lefts her own hair alone. Katniss already had her leotard on . Black with flames coming up her arms. Johanna's was a dark forest lined up ready to go and just before Katniss was about to be called they did their "Pre-Performance hand shake" . "Lets do this" they both whispered in unison.

AN: well i hoped you guys liked sorry for the short chapter i promise the others will be with a peeta on top please review! and peets shall bake non-exciestent cheese buns! please:) thank you so out!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey. Here is Chapter 2 it will be longer this time. Sorry for all the mistakes in the last if i mess about the gymnastics stuff..Thank you RR please and enjoy! This chapter will be about her family and friends mostly.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hunger games. Nor Do i own Smile: By Avril lavgine...Do you know how much it hurts to say that!:'(

Chapter 2! Smile:)

"Katniss Everdeen will be performing a Dynamic Routine for us with the song ... Smile By :Avril Lavigne" Said a booming voice over the speakers. Katniss made it to the middle of the floor mat. She looked out to the stands and saw her family and gale and his team mates which she was still pretty pissed off about. The music started to play quick and upbeat and fast.

_**"**__**You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll  
**_

She saw her moms eyes looking at me with happyiness. But you could tell she had worked so hard for their their father died she had done her best at trying to play both parental roles for saw her cousin Clove looking proud of her cousin. Clove had moved in with the everdeen family when she 13 the same age as katniss at the time. Cloves father was Katniss's uncle. He died in a car accident. And her mother turned into a drug addict. She saw Prim seating there too. Sweet and innocent Ptim who wants to become a continued to dance.

Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name? "  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

Her eyes fell on Gale and his friends. She saw Finnick, Marvel, Peeta and Cato. She thinks she got their names right. She didn't real talk to guys besides if she had to in a group project or saying a quick hi every now and then but, thats about it. Her eyes scanned across the group when she came to halt at the ones with electric blue eyes . He seemed to be watching with a genuine interest. Unlike the other guys who were just watching because. But he seemed to watching as if he memorized eah step and flip .

_**(yeah)**_  
_**And that's why I smile**_  
_**It's been a while**_  
_**Since every day and everything has**_  
_**Felt this right**_  
_**And now you turn it all around**_  
_**And suddenly you're all I need**_  
_**The reason why I-I-I**_  
_**I smile**_  
_**I-I**_

_**Last night I blacked out I think**_  
_**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**_  
_**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**_  
_**I woke up with a new tattoo**_  
_**Your name was on me and my name was on you**_  
_**I would do it all over again**_

_**[Pre-Chorus:]**_  
_**Yo-u said "Hey,**_  
_**What's your name? "**_  
_**It took one look**_  
_**And now we're not the same**_  
_**Yeah you said "Hey."**_  
_**And since that day**_  
_**You stole my heart**_  
_**And you're the one to blame**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**(Yeah)**_  
_**And that's why I smile**_  
_**It's been a while**_  
_**Since every day and everything has**_  
_**Felt this right**_  
_**And now you turn it all around**_  
_**And suddenly you're all I need**_  
_**The reason why I-I-I**_  
_**I smile**_  
_**I-I**_  
_**The reason why I-I-I**_  
_**I smile**_  
_**I-I**_

_**[Bridge:]**_  
_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**_  
_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_  
_**All I wanna do is lose control**_  
_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**_  
_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_  
_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**(Yeah)**_  
_**And that's why I smile**_  
_**It's been a while**_  
_**Since every day and everything has**_  
_**Felt this right**_  
_**And now you turn it all around**_  
_**And suddenly you're all I need**_  
_**The reason why I-I-I**_  
_**I smile**_  
_**I-I**_  
_**(The reason) The reason why I-I-I**_  
_**I smile**_  
_**I-I**_  
_**The reason why I-I-I**_  
_**I smile**_  
_**I-I smile.**_

She finsished. She did it. But it didn't feel done though. Before she left she did something brave. And her style. she did a quick flip twist and landed it with her toungue stuck out and her hands in rock an roll sighn. She could see every cheering and laughing even more than the first. She had spunk . And she put it to good use. At least thats what uncle Haymitch would say . When She turned around at the door. Every one seemed to have a smile.

Katniss and her friends had their hands joined waiting for their teams scores to be annouced. The booming voice over the speaker had made Annie jump. Katniss gave her hand a reasurring squeeze. Katniss had met Annie had the local swimming pool when their parents had to take care of the siblings and couldnt take them deeper in the water. They had known each for over ten years now.

"We will start with Team Carrers from Capitol High School. First we have Glimmer with an 7. Second we have Enobaria with a 9. Third we have Brutus with 8". Johanna leaned over to Katniss and whispered" Why the hell would you name your daught after a dogs name". Katniss snickered at the joke. Johanna and Katniss had met at the hospital . Johanna had stole Katniss's pudding in the cafeteria . Katniss had been waiting for her mom to finsish her shift at work. Johanna had just finsihed cleaning out her grandfathers room. Katniss's father and Jo's grandpa had both died of lung cancer. It seemed because of that they share a special bond. Also that and their attuides. They have known each other for over 7 years.

"and last we have Fulvia with a 7. We have a total of 31 .Thank you Team Carrers for your hard work now for The JabberJays from Mockingjay High". You could the entire bleacher burst between the guys and katniss's and Annie's families it was like a fugding bunch of 12 years old girls just saw justin beiber."We have Madge with an 8!"Magde and Katniss had known each forever. The met when they were five . Katniss didnt want to play dolls with other girls so she went over to the flip bars(**AN/: flip bars are somthing i grew up on there are just bars that you do flips on.)** but when she went over she saw a blonde hair girl with green glasses sitting there with a book under the had walked over there and they talked Katniss taught the shy girl a few tricks. They had been friends for over 15 years.

"Second we have Annie with a 9 and third we have Johanna with a 9 and last but not least we have Katniss with an 11! folks thats a total of 35. The JabberJays from MockingJay High have just won the championship".Katniss looks over to the other team where one girl has ran off. One is cursing at the judges. and one had fallen to her knees crying hystericaly. Johanna had started to scream while everyone started to run around and high five and hug each other and scream a cheer some more."Fuck YES! IN Your FACE bitches!HAHAHA WHOOOO!"Johanna even ran up to some guy our age and kissed him full on the lips and ran with guy chasing after her."She is just like her grandmother " stated.

"You got that right mom".Katniss said as her mom pulled her into a hug.

"You did amazing honey im so proud of you". said swaying her daughter back and fourth."You did amazing Kat!" Prim had finally made her way down the stairs."Thanks Little Duck."She said as she pulled her into a their had come walking over and joined the hug after she did she asked."Why are we will all huging"? she said not letting go. After a minute let go. "Hey Kat why don't you go get your jeans and jacket and we will go get some ice cream ya"?Katniss nodded and ran to the room where she had gotten ready Jo had finally made it back too she was pulling down her sweat shirt on when Katniss made in the room.

"Whazzup my fellow champion" Jo said while doing a little dance.

"Nothing my mom is just gonna take us to get ice cream. you wanna come?but you cant unless your gonna keep kissing random dudes!'Katniss said with a laugh. Johanna faked a laugh"dont judge I was in the moment" . She said with dreamy look on her face."But hell yes i want ice cream". Jo said in very serious tone.

"Okay just go ahead and meet up with my mom. She was a little late , she had to park on the top level." Katniss said pulling up her jeans. She grabbed her coverses and tied them up

"okayie dokie"Jo shouted as she walked outside the room. Katniss had rebraided her hair too. She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her ipod and selcted Boys Like Girls- Love Drunk. She had just started walking down the hall already singing it. She had her eyes closed as she finished her twirl she had just spun, she had ran into to something. Or someone."WHAT THE HELL"! she shouted after she fell on her butt.

"Hey don't yell at me.I wasn't the one dancing and singing with her eyes closed. I think your dancing is dangerous in tight hallways". A deep voice said teasing. Katniss looked around the hallways and hadn't realised how small they really were. She had also realised she was still on the ground the other voice had just stood up and offered a hand.

"Well im sorry i dont examine the size of the hallways" she said as she accepted the hand. she had been met by someones ( might she add a very built) chest she looked to see the persons face . In which she had backed up at realizing how close they actually were. She saw the pair of electrifing .

"Its all good i just was looking for an excuse . I was too busy looking at my ipod too." Peeta said with a small just rolled her eyes at him "you know you do that lot" He said bringing back that memory of him smiling and her rolling her eyes during her slightly blushed at what he said."can i help you with anything else or do you need to knock me on ass again."? Peeta put his hand to his chin in a mocking way. "hmm no.. wait.. ya nope that'll be the last ass knocking for the day".Katniss tried her hardest not to roll her eyes at this."HA-HA your oh so funny puh-fucking-lease tell me more of your humorous jokes". She said as she scowled at him. She picked up her bag. Where the hell is my ipod she thought. She looked up at Peeta and saw he had it and and was going through her songs"Having fun there blondie"Katniss looked at her and smiling proudly he handed her back her ipod. "Yurp". What the fuck was yurp Katnis thought?'

"Uh ok i have to go now " She said slowly as she passed eyeing him closely.

"oh and katniss i really liked your routine and your grand fianle too."He said cooly.

"Thanks. bye peeta."Katniss said.

"Later Katniss".Peeta said with a is always smiling. But then again his smile is kinda hot. Stop it Katniss! She thought to herself. Katniss turned and ran to the car. She couldnt wait to get her hands on some brownies on the moon!

**AN/:hello everyone so sorry i didnt update this today i was at hospital all day and didnt have time to actually update sooner . but please forgive me and reveiw let me know what you think. if you reveiew prim will give you a hug..maybe.. in your mind.. or in your hunger games dreams like me. thanks and please reveiw ill update as soon as i can!:D**


	3. A little Starstruck and Heels over Head

**AN:Hey guys i know you probably hate me im sooo sorry my internet has been down for like a million years and then my computer broke! so then i couldn't even write! but here it is and let me know what you think .**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING HERE YOU REGONIZNE! **

Chapter 3: A little starstruck and heels over head to me.

_Beep. Beeep. Beeep Beep._

I slam the alarm clock off the table and it still doesn't stop the beeping to I drag myself off my bed and pick it up and shut it off. I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror**(An: the whole time i wrote this part i was thinking of Jenna Marbles!)** and see that my hair looks like a bird nest. I brush it out before I jump in the shower. Im pretty sure I use up all the hot water. By the time I get out I see its six thrity . I walk over to my closet and its looks pretty stormy outside so i pull out a black tanktop and grab my Simple Plan sweatshirt and some dark wash bleached skinny jeans and some socks and underwear I pull everything on execpt my jeans and sweatshirt and pull on my sweats . I go to my bathroom and plug my ipod in the dock that Prim got me for my birthday and Nelly -Just A Dream comes on. My mom and Prim wont hear since I live in the lowest level of the house and they can't hear it. I blow dry my hair and brush it out. I leave my pin straight hair down and bring my bangs up to a bump in the middle of my head and bobby pin it down . I do my make up which constists of cover up that mathes my olive tone skin and black mascara and eye liner . Prim says it makes my eyes stand out . I apply very little of dark purple eyeliner i head out of my bathroom and finish getting dressed. I grab all my homework off my desk and put it all in my bag and slip it on .I get down stairs and see Prim making some oatmeal she has to stay home today because she caught the flu.

I grab a toaster strudel and and Sunndy D to go bottle and pop the toaster strudel in the toaster as I wait I grab my gymnastics bag which it has my shorts and tee-shirt for class P.E and my regualr leotard for after school practice and I fill my water bottle and through that in the bag to. I grab my toater strudel and throw the frosting at Prim who just smiles as I kiss the top of her head and say goodbye. I go out the front door not and run to my Jeep and hop in ,starting the car with the toaster strude in my mouthl and messing with the radio I drive to school eating my breakfeast .Its started to rain now.I chug down my Sunny D while im in the parking lot its only seven thirty so not many kids are even here yet and school doesnt start till eight. I walk into the building doors and head off to take my gym bag to my gym locker. I make it to the gyms girl locker room and put my stuff in . As im walking out the door my arm is almost pulled out of my socket and I see Johanna which is werid because she is always late to school. I keep asking what is she doing as she drags me down the hall way of the locker room. by the time we are in the gym . I see Peeta . He is sitting in a chair next to a empty one. and they are faceing the stage .

"Jo what the hell its look like im gonna get an intervetion"I shout at her. Peeta turns around and gives a blank expression.

"Calm the fugde down" Jo said calmly. She sat me down in the chair.

"Where is everyone, why am i just sitting here"? I ask anyone who will respond.

"Me ,Madge and Annie want to say thank you for practically winning the championship for us and its not just that but we will tell later at lunch."Jo says as if its the easiest thing ever but im still confused.

"Then why is Peeta here" I turn towards Peeta."No offense"

"None taken".He replys.

" He is here to show support because us girls couldn't do it on our own and because he says its offenseive and "not you". She makes air qoutes in mocking manner.I look towards Peeta who has a sudden interest in his back pack. I can hear him mumbling too but I cant catch what he saying.

I'm about to ask Jo what that means but before I can she runs off behind the curtain. I look at Peeta who still won't look me in the eye Im just about to talk when music starts i regonize the song imeaditly .

_**Finnick and Cato come out and start to sing and are wearing leather jackets and sunglasses**__  
Nice legs, Daisy dukes,  
makes a man go whoo, whoo  
that's the way they all come through like whoo, whoo  
Low cut, see through  
Shirts that make you whoo, whoo  
that's the way she come through like...  
__**Annie , Madge and Jo all come out wearing Daisy dukes and sunglasses. I can't help but laugh .**__  
Cuz I just set them up, just set them up, just them up  
to knock them  
Cuz I just set them up, just set them up, just  
them up to knock them down_

_I think I should know,_  
_How to make love to something innocent without_  
_leaving my fingerprints out,_  
_Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to_  
_pronouce_  
_How, do I say I'm sorry but the word is never gonna_  
_come out_  
_Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to_  
_pronouce_

_**I can honestly say that finn and cato are deffinaltly not the best singers ever.**_

_Tight jeans, double D's_  
_Making me go whoo, whoo_  
_All the people on the street go whoo, whoo_  
_Iced out, lite up_  
_Make the kids go whoo, whoo_  
_All the poeple on the street know whoo, whoo_

_Cuz I just set them up, just set them up, just them up_  
_to knock them_

_Cuz I just set them up, just set them up, just them up_  
_to knock them down_

_I think I should know,_  
_How to make love to something innocent without_  
_leaving my fingerprints out,_  
_Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to_  
_pronouce_  
_How, do I say I'm sorry but the word is never gonna_  
_come out_  
_Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to_  
_pronouce_

_**Jo takes center stage and the guys and girls all bow at her as she sings her solo. She has always had a very nice voice .**__  
You know that type of shit  
Just don't work on me  
whistling and trying to flirt with me  
Don't take it personally  
Cuz we were never in love  
It doesn't really matter who you say you are  
Sing it out the window of your car  
Find another girl across the bar  
Cuz L-O-V-E's not what this was_

_I think I should know,_  
_How to make love to something innocent without_  
_leaving my fingerprints out,_  
_Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to_  
_pronouce_  
_How, do I say I'm sorry but the word is never gonna_  
_come out_  
_Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to_  
_pronouce_

.

They all start to bow as i clap and shout encore but they just laugh . I start to get up . But Jo slams me back in the chair.

"Hey just because Peeta doesn't like the song doesnt mean he wont help "I raise an eyebrow at her and look at Peeta who seems just as confused as me but as red as a tomatoe. Gale and Marvel are crashing through the gym doors.

"Hey Jo sorry we are late we had basketball practice and -" Marvel starts but Jo quickly stops him.

"I don't care . and you're not late your just in time actually."Jo tells them.

They just shrug their shoulders and scurry off to the stage. I can hear them messing around with stuff behind the curtain. I look over to see Jo has pulled Peeta over and talked in private I can see making wild hand getures and Peeta shaking his head. I sit there staring at my hands until i hear Peeta shout "FINE, just you better keep your half of the !"

"Oh I never brake a promise. most of the time."She says as she next to me. smiling like a cat who ate the caniray. I see the cutain open once again and Gale is sitting at the drums and Marvel has a guitar. Since when did they play? Peeta starts to sing. Since when can he sing. And may i add he is a very good singer

_I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank, baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
_

He makes eye contact with a smirk on his face. He knows this is my favorite song when he snooped through my iPod._  
_

_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer, baby_  
_And your little white socks in the top drawer_  
_You were always leaving your shit around_  
_And gone without a sound_

_Yeah, I'm the first to fall and the last to know_  
_Where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head, I'm hangin' upside down_  
_Thinkin' how you left me for dead, California bound_

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone_  
_And a front row seat, up, right by the phone_  
_'Cause you're always on my mind_  
_And I'm running out of time_

_I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets_  
_And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_  
_Is it all you thought it'd be?_  
_You mean everything to me_

_But I'm the first to fall and the last to know_  
_Where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head, I'm hangin' upsidedown_  
_Thinkin' how you left me for dead, California bound_  
_And when you hit the coast, I hope you think of me_

_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

_You're burnin' bridges, baby_  
_Burnin' bridges, makin' wishes_  
_Yeah, you're burnin' bridges, baby_  
_Burnin' bridges, makin' wishes_

_You're burnin' bridges, baby_  
_Burnin' bridges, makin' wishes_  
_Yeah, you're burnin' bridges, baby_  
_Burnin' bridges, makin' wishes_

This boy has a full smile now i cant help but smile back at him._  
_

_You're a chance taker, heart breaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heart breaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger_

_I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank, baby_  
_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_  
_If I drive a hundred thousand miles_  
_Would you let me stay a while?_

_Now I'm heels over head, I'm hangin' upside down_  
_Thinkin' how you left me for dead, California bound_  
_And when you hit the coast, I hope you think of me_  
_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

_Now I'm heels over head, I'm hangin' upside down_  
_Thinkin' how you left me for dead, California bound_  
_And when you hit the coast, maybe you'll finally see_  
_And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me_

I cant help but now smile at him right now. I cant be smiling this much my friends will think there is something wrong with me. The bell rings and we all start to grab our bags and leave Jo still wearing her daisy dukes and tank top. I pass Peeta on the way out and mouth 'thank you' . He just reponds with a smile and nod. He is man of very few when he does talk he has a way with words. I go to my classes until I get to luch. I really want to know whats going on. When i grab my food and head over to my usaul table but i slowly come to a stop when i see the guys at our table. I see Madge wave me over very overly excited and pushes Marvel out of his seat who lands on the ground with a thud and she pushes over his stuff to make room. I laugh as Marvel starts to get up rubbing his arm and glaring at Madge. I sit down and everyone stares execpt Peeta who seems to be very interested in grapes at the moment. I start to eat and everyone still stares till i get fed up with it

"What are you all staring at for gods sake I feel violated by your eyes"I shout at them.

Finnick being Finnick starts to just laugh his ass off. and Annie has to pat his back for him to stop choking.

"We were waiting for you to ask"Madge says.

"Let me explaing ladies"Jo says. The guys all give her funny like what the hell is that supposed to mean look.

"Principal Undersee Madges father as you know"I nod along to what she says." Just got informed last night because of us winning the championship the school got an exctra five hundred dollars" I open my mouth to say something but Jo wont let me."That not all. The place where it was held was sponsored by something i dont remeber what it was called but the are providing with an all expanes paid trip for us and extra five people over the age of 15" Jo tell me as she gets louder toward the end.

Im in shock. Im happy . Im excited .Im in shock. Im suprised . Im in shock. Im sure im look like a complete idiot with my mouth hanging open.

"Wow Are you serious" I ask finally mangae to get out. They all nod their heads eagerly.

"And thats why cato and finnick wanted to do that so they could go oh and Peeta and Gale." Annie say quietly.

"What about Marvel"I ask remebering he played the guitar.I look over to him

"Oh I just wanted to do that i cant go im spending the summer at my grandma's in nebraska."He says with a frown.

"Oh im sorry , but wait that leaves one more person if they are all going."I say as i gesture the guys.

"Ya we were wondering if your cousin Clove wanted to go" Cato annouces rather eagerly.

"Ya maybe she will want to go where exactly are we going.?" I turn to Jo who shrugs her shoulders. and stuffs some pudding in her mouth.

"We are supposed to find out from my dad at the end of the day"Madge tells us.

"Ok i still need an ok from my mom guys"I tell them so they wont get their hopes up cause i dont go on trips with them with my mom to busy at the hospital and Prim being so little.

They all nod. The bell rings . And the rest of the day goes by extremly slow with the anixety of wanting to know where the trip is. By the end of the day the the eight of them walk to the office guessing where the trip is.

"I bet its in Canada"Jo says.

"I bet its in florida"Annies says.

"I hope its New York"Madge says.

"Im gonna guess Californa" Says Finnick.

"I wonder if its North Dakota"Gale says. We all turn to him but he is staring off into space . Typical Gale.

We all enter the the Office where a lady with a Pale Pink blouse on and curly white blond hair is standing next to .

"Hello kids"He says with smile on his face."This is Effie Trinket she will be your Escort on your trip."

They all shake her hand.

"All right fess up where is this trip"Jo says rudely

"Jo!" Annie says. She turns to Effie and apologizes for her friends behavior.

"Alright its fine i guess who you desevere to know by know"Mr. Undersee obiviously excited to let us know. We all stare in aniexty to hear the destination where are all of our lives will change forever.

**AN: ohhh cliff hanger ! so how was it? please review and guess where do YOU think they are going and some one please let me know how i can get a beta for this story and my upcoming story im start to write. please follow favortie or reveiw or PM thanks luv you guys,**

**, Black Star.**


End file.
